Revisionist Number Ones
A fun little exercize. The goal is to weed out all the "non #1's" (ie songs that probably shouldn't have gone #1). The following list is, of course, not to be considered canon. Changes are bolded I DON'T KNOW Heartless - 1 week LoveGame - 1 week Dead And Gone - 2 weeks Right Round - 1 week If U Seek Amy - 2 non-consecutive weeks Poison - 1 week Jai Ho - 2 weeks Boom Boom Pow - 2 weeks Waking Up In Vegas - 3 weeks Paparazzi - 2 weeks I Gotta Feeling - 2 weeks Hush Hush - 1 week Fire Burning - 1 week Obsessed - 3 weeks She Wolf - 2 weeks Good Girls Go Bad - 1 week Run This Town - 2 weeks Celebration - 1 week G-Get Up And Dance - 1 week She Wolf returning to #1 Whatcha Say - 2 weeks Sexy Chick - 1 week 3 - 1 week Morning After Dark - 1 week Bad Romance - 5 non-consecutive weeks Do You Remember Hard - 2 weeks Give It Up To Me - 2 weeks Rock That Body - 1 week Telephone - 5 weeks According To You Blah Blah Blah - 2 weeks BedRock - 1 week Nothin On You - 4 non-consecutive weeks Imma Be Break Your Heart - 1 week Rude Boy - 2 weeks Your Love Is My Drug - 1 week Alejandro - 3 weeks Airplanes, but a very big #2 California Gurls - 4 weeks Cooler Than Me - 3 weeks I Like It - 2 weeks Dynamite - 1 week Teenage Dream - 1 week Mine - 2 weeks DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Just A Dream - 1 week Just The Way You Are - 3 weeks Take It Off Onyl Girl - 2 weeks Like A G6 - 2 weeks Raise Your Glass - 2 weeks We R Who We R - 1 week Please Don't Go - 2 non-consecutive weeks What's My Name - 1 week Grenade - 4 weeks Firework Yeah 3X - 1 week Black And Yellow - 2 weeks Hold It Against Me - 1 week Pefect - 2 weeks More - 1 week Higher Born This Way - 4 weeks On The Floor - 2 weeks S&M, but a big #2 ET - 3 weeks Till The World Ends Price Tag - 1 week Rolling In The Deep - 4 weeks Give Me Everything - 1 week Party Rock Anthem - 1 week The Edge Of Glory - 2 weeks Super Bass - 2 weeks Last Friday Night - 1 week? Changed The Way You Kiss Me - 3-4 weeks? Where Them Girls At & I Wanna Go Feel So Close - 3-4 weeks? Lighters & Pumped Up Kicks Heart Skips A Beat - 1 week? Moves Like Jagger - 1 week? Cheers Stay Awake - 2 weeks? You And I We Found Love - 4 non-consecutive weeks In The Dark Sexy And I Know It - 2 weeks It Will Rain - 1 week The One That Got Away - 2 weeks Criminal Good Feeling - 3 weeks You Da One Marry The Night - 1 week Dance With Me Tonight Levels - 2 weeks Set Fire To The Rain - 2 weeks Dedication To My Ex Antidote - 2 weeks Wild Ones - 1 week Ass Back Home - 1 week Hot Right Now - 2 weeks Titanium - 1 week Starships - 3 weeks Call Me Maybe - 2 weeks Our Song Comes On - 1 week Burn It Down - 1 week Let It Go (Dragonette) - 2 weeks Call My Name - 1 week Let It Go (Alexandra) - 2 weeks Let's Go Feel The Love - 2 weeks We'll Be Coming Back - 3 weeks Blow Me - 1 week In My Mind - 1 week Primadonna - 2 weeks Power & Control - 2 weeks We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - 2 weeks 'Want U Back' Spectrum (Say My Name) - 2 weeks She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - 1 week Say Nothing - 1 week Bom Bom - 1 week I Love It - 2 weeks Try - 3 weeks DNA - 3 weeks I Knew You Were Trouble - 1 week Don't You Worry Child - 1 week Thrift Shop - 5 weeks Yeah Yeah Little Talks - 1 week Same Love - 2 weeks Change Your Life I Could Be The One - 3 weeks When I Was Your Man White Noise - 3 weeks What About Us - 1 week I Need Your Love - 2 weeks Pompeii - 1 week Recover - 1 week Attracting Flies - 3 weeks Cinderella - 1 week Blurred Lines - 4 weeks Gentleman Love Me Again - 1 week Tennis Court - 3 weeks Wake Me Up - 1 week Gun - 2 weeks Right Here - 2 weeks Boom Boom (Heartbeat) - 1 week Talk Dirty - 1 week Trouble - 1 week You Make Me - 1 week Team - 2 non-consecutive weeks Move - 1 week R U Crazy - 2 weeks Story Of My Life - 2 weeks Youth - 1 week Afterglow - 4 weeks Story Of My Life returning to #1 Everybody - 1 week Sail - 1 week Higher (Free) - 1 week Tsunami - 1 week Jubel - 4 weeks Dark Horse - 1 week I Got U - 2 weeks High - 2 weeks Changes - 1 week Summer - 3 weeks Geronimo - 3 weeks Undo - 1 week Ghost - 2 weeks Salute Hideaway - 5 weeks Am I Wrong - 2 weeks Prayer In C - 3 weeks Giant In My Heart Changing - 5 non-consecutive weeks Glow & Ugly Heart Koala - 1 week Bullit - 3 weeks Not On Drugs Flute - 2 weeks Sun Goes Down - 1 week You Ruin Me Can I Get A Moment - 2 weeks Real Love - 1 week Uptown Funk - 4 weeks Don't Tell Em Walk - 3 weeks Sledgehammer Cheerleader - 4 weeks Outside King - 1 week Elastic Heart - 1 week Gravity - 2 weeks Jealous - 2 weeks Runaway - 2 weeks Want To Want Me - 2 weeks Lean On - 4 non-consecutive weeks OctaHate - 2 weeks Black Magic - 1 week Nobody Love - 1 week Ghost Town - 3 weeks Ex's And Oh's